Frigate Orpheon (stage)
'''Frigate Orpheon' is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is based on the Reactor Core room on the Space Pirate frigate of the same name, which was featured in Metroid Prime. Environment The Parasite Queen appears in the background, occasionally roaring at the fighters, but it has no impact on the gameplay. The stage will occasionally sound an alarm and flips itself 180 degrees. Any fighter that does not jump into the air in time risks falling off the edge when the stage flips. Each side of the stage features different terrain. The first is a flat area with a single floating platform to the left, the right side occasionally sinking farther down then the rest of the floor before moving up, making it a brief spot for hiding or ambushes. The other side features a gentle "U" shaped slope through the middle, with a floating platform above it, making it more built for constant engagement. Sometimes the stage will suffer blackouts, making it difficult to determine where the edges are, though it is possible to figure out where by watching the blue lights which occasionally travel through the floor. A single floating platform sometimes appears off the edge of the stage, which can be used as a brief place to escape for fighters in danger of being KO'd or on low stock, but it will eventually move off-screen. If a fighter is knocked onto the platform while it is moving and is stunned, paralysed or just doesn't get off in time, it will take them off the edge of the screen and essentially KO them. The Ultimate version of the stage is largely similar to prior incarnations, although the overall room has slightly brighter colors, while the Parasite Queen is slightly darker in colorization. Tips 180 Degree Rotation – "When the siren rings, the stage will flip upside down. It'll stop once it turns 180 degrees. The layout of the stage will be different after it flips." Music Bolded songs must be unlocked. *Vs. Ridley *'Vs. Parasite Queen' *Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) *Sector 1 *Vs. Meta Ridley *'Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2)' In Ultimate, any song from the Metroid series can be played on Frigate Orpheon. Trivia *Samus in both her Varia and Zero Suits is sometimes fought here during Classic Mode. *The ledge walls that originally kept Samus from falling into the Reactor Core can be seen around the base of the room, as well as Pirate writing, some computers, and displays that resemble Chozo Artifacts. *This is the second Metroid-themed stage that does not feature rising lava or acid as a stage hazard. Brinstar Depths was the first, although lava did appear as scenery there. *This is the first Metroid-themed stage to be based on an area from the ''Metroid Prime'' series, and not be set on Zebes. *Ironically, this stage can be a trouble for Zero Suit Samus and any character that only has tether type recoveries, as the right side of the first platform does not have a ledge to grab. Gallery Ssbb orpheon.jpg|"What you see in the background is the Parasite Queen." File:Stage20 071218b-l.jpg|"Th-the power went out?!" File:Stage20 071218c-l.jpg|"The siren scream is a warning!" File:Stage20 071218d-l.jpg|"Suddenly, it flips..." File:Stage20 071218e-l.jpg|"The terrain inverts!" File:SSBU Parasite Queen.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' File:SSBU Frigate Orpheon.png File:SSBU Frigate Orpheon flips.png ru:Фрегат Орфеон (арена) Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Multiplayer Levels